Still loving you
by CarlaMellark
Summary: Katniss es médico en el cuatro y Peeta sigue con la panadería en el doce... Sus vidas han cambiando mucho pero el recuerdo de los juegos aún está en sus mentes. Se vuelven a ver en una cena especial en donde vuelve a salir aquella chispa que creían enterrada ¿Qué pasará entre ellos? Amor/ Comedia/ Post- muy post sinsajo.
1. Chapter 1

Si queréis contactar conmigo podéis hacerlo a través de twitter soy KatMellark12 o ElenaG_LSD (Son cuentas de rol pero también las utilizo para esto) o por mi personal CaaarGarcia.

Hoy empiezo esta nueva locura volviendo a la pareja de Katniss y Peeta. Espero que os guste.

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

Los rayos de sol entraban por la ventana mientras el aire golpeaba directamente el pelo oscuro de Katniss. La sensación de tranquilidad y paz que tenía mientras mecía la copa de vino en aquella terraza era plena. Por fin un día de vacaciones después de todo el trabajo que había hecho en el hospital, un día para disfrutar con sus hobbies y un día para visitar la tumba de su hermana Primrose. A pesar de los años transcurridos era incapaz de olvidar los juegos y la muerte de su hermana. Poco después de trasladarse al Distrito 12 y ser declarada loca se había mudado al Distrito 4 con Annie. No sabía muy bien cómo pero había creado un fuerte vínculo con ella y cómo Peeta no había aparecido su esperanza de recuperarlo se desvaneció.

Bebió un sorbo de vino y movió la cabeza intentando que aquellos pensamientos se marchasen de una vez por todas de su cabeza. Peeta era feliz en el doce con Delly y con Haymitch... Y ella lo era allí con Annie y el pequeño Finnick. Agradeció mentalmente que el timbre sonase y la desviase de su continuo monólogo sobre Peeta y la vida. Fue a abrir la puerta con pasos decididos posando la copa de vino en la mesa que estaba en la terraza. Tan pronto como abrió la puerta frunció el ceño. Aunque lo había perdonado las visitas de Gale no le gustaban. Él no comprendía que nada iba a ser como antes y que todo había cambiado, no quería ninguna relación con él.

- Hola Catnip, me dijeron que estabas de vacaciones y vine a visitarte- Dijo él mientras le tendía un ramo de flores.

- Gale no deberías de estar aquí, agradezco tu visita y fue un placer verte pero debes irte. - Dijo ella resoplando mientras cerraba la puerta, pero él lo evitó poniendo su cuerpo de por medio y entrando- Gale...- Protestó Katniss.

- No solo vine por eso, tengo noticias importantes que darte- Dijo él mientras se quitaba la chaqueta y la posaba junto a las flores en el sofá. Katniss cerró la puerta rendida y se sentó en frente de él.

- Dime y acaba rápido. Tengo planes- No tenía ningún plan pero no le apetecía estar con él- Annie me espera.

- Tom me llamó hace dos días y me contó que Peeta y Delly van a casarse.- Si hubiera tenido la copa de vino en la mano sabía que se le habría caído de las manos. No quería mostrar sorpresa o que le importaba que sucediese eso pero era imposible no hacerlo y aunque no quisiese Gale la conocía muy bien.- Sabía que ibas a poner esa cara.

- ¿Qué cara? - Dijo ella levantándose y yendo rapidamente a por la copa en la terraza y terminando el líquido que esta contenía.- Me alegro por ellos.- Dijo regresando al salón e intentando mantener la compostura.

- Catnip tienes que dejar de esperar por él...

- Gale no quiero tener la misma conversación de siempre. No espero por Peeta y sabes bien que no quiero estar contigo así que vete.

- Catnip...

- ¡Basta Gale!- Dijo ella agarrando su cabeza y masajeándola.

- Esta bien me iré... - Se levantó y cogió su chaqueta- Él no te merece y tú tienes que completar tu vida, solo eso.- Se fue cerrando la puerta con fuerza.

Katniss se levantó y maldijo mientras tiraba las flores con fuerza en la papelera. En otro momento de su vida habría corrido hacia el bosque y habría liberado su dolor allí. Pero ya no estaba en el doce, en el cuatro solo había playa y ya era adulta tenía que controlarse. Decidió darse una ducha y puso la música a todo el volumen para que cualquier pensamiento que viniera de Peeta lo cambiase la letra de una canción. Pero era imposible aquel hombre manejaba su cabeza como nadie aún sin estar presente.

Decidió llamar a Annie para quedar con ella y así entretenerse con alguna de sus historias. Porque otra cosa no pero hablar se le daba bien a la pequeña mujer. Tan pronto como le cogió el teléfono Katniss sabía que algo iba mal por el tono de su voz y supe el porqué de su preocupación cuando le contó la noticia que Gale le había adelantado hacía unos minutos. Fingió sorpresa y alegría aunque sabía que con Annie no podía fingir. Seamos sinceros no podía fingi r con nadie, nunca se le había dado bien eso de demostrar sus sentimientos y mentir y seguía sin dársele bien. Pero no pudo fingir cuando Annie le dijo que tenía que buscar un vestido para esa noche que Peeta y Delly estaban en el cuatro e iban a celebrar una cena por su compromiso. Genial, y aún por encima la habían invitado, ojalá se hubieran olvidado de ella. Por eso Gale estaba en el cuatro, seguramente tramaba algo para aquella noche.

No sobreviviría a aquella noche y lo sabía.

* * *

**E aquí mi nuevo fic de Peeniss. Como sabéis creo que mi especialidad es la comedia así que siempre tendrá ese toque. Esta vez decidí hacerlos adultos y cree un después de - aunque no sé si me salió muy bien. Ya me diréis si os gusta.**

**Contesto reviews por PM (Y ya me podéis dejar muchos coñe)**

**Con todo mi love.**

**Carniss.**


	2. Chapter 2

Si queréis contactar conmigo podéis hacerlo a través de twitter soy KatMellark12 o ElenaG_LSD (Son cuentas de rol pero también las utilizo para esto) o por mi personal CaaarGarcia.

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

El vestido rojo se ajustaba a su cuerpo perfectamente. Decidió añadirle un cinturón dorado combinado con las sandalias con piedras de colores y doradas. Katniss aún no podía creer la imagen que estaba viendo en el espejo. En su vida había sido coqueta y desde que se había vuelto íntima de Annie ir de compras con ella era como una religión. Y le gustaba aunque no le apasionaba tanto como a Annie. Resopló ante el espejo y acabó de sujetar su moño medio deshecho. Iba a ser una noche larga pero debía de ir, por lo menos se encontraría con gente que hacía siglos que no veía. Salió de su apartamento y se dirigió a casa de Annie caminando como podía. La gente la miraba como si nunca hubiesen visto a una mujer arreglada, se moría de ganas de echarles un grito o algo. Pero entonces recordó que ella no era cualquier mujer, que había sido un símbolo de la rebelión y algo machorra por algo ponían cara de sorpresa. Negó con la cabeza y siguió su camino. Encontró a Annie en la puerta de su edificio con precioso vestido rosa y agarrando de la mano al pequeño Finnick de cinco años todo trajeado. Katniss sonrió al ver al niño. Siempre había tenido debilidad por ellos aunque no lo quisiese admitir y ahora que no estaba su hermana Finnick ocupaba una pequeña pero grande parte de su corazón. El niño se soltó de la mano de su madre y corrió hacia ella gritando:

- Madrina.

Katniss lo agarró subiéndolo a su regazo y le besó la nariz.

- Eres el hombrecito más guapo del mundo.

- Lo sé.

Ambas sonrieron ante el parecido de Finnick con su padre. Era adorable e irresistiblemente guapo por muy pequeño que fuera. Saludo a Annie y se metieron en un taxi. El pequeño no paró de hablar en todo el camino sobre sus aventuras en el colegio. Annie sonreía haciendo que le limpiaba la barbilla a Katniss. Si, quizás no fuera literalmente, pero se le caía la baba por el niño. Llegaron al hotel demasiado rápido para el gusto de Katniss y toda la alegría y tranquilidad que había sentido al tener al niño entre sus brazos se desvaneció para dar paso a los nervios y la intraquilidad. Annie intuyó su reacción así que agarró a su hijo saliendo la primera del taxi después de pagar. Katniss la siguió por inercia mientras intentaba controlar su respiración y calmarse, solo era una fiesta.

El hotel era el más lujoso del Distrito 4 y además de eso tenía un decorado antiguo que siempre había fascinado a Katniss desde la primera vez que lo vio. Soñó con casarse ahí con... Él. Sí, quisiese o no Peeta la había vuelto una romántica dejando una huella en ella que no había podido borrar ni en cinco años ni borraría nunca. Ambos se adentraron y se dirigieron a recepción preguntando dónde era la fiesta. Les señalaron hacia una alfombra azul y le dijeron que la siguiesen. Caminaron por la alfombra atónitas. Por el pasillo que llevaba a la recepción de la fiesta había montones de fotos de Peeta y Delly en actitud romántica. Parecía más bien un reportaje que un compromiso. Katniss contuvo sus nauseas al ver las fotos, Peeta estaba dominado por ella completamente.

Llegaron a la recepción y ambas se quedaron boquiabiertas mientras el pequeño Finnick bajaba de los brazos de su madre y corría al encuentro de Johanna. Era espectacular. Lámparas gigantes, fuentes de chocolate, un grupo grande de personas, mesas con manteles de lino... ¡Ni que Effie Trinket lo hubiera organizado!

Pues sí, dieron en el clavo porque la siempre obsesiva de la caoba y control Effie Trinket dirigía a los avox sonriente mirando a todos lados. Katniss caminó hacia ella dejando a Annie aún boquiabierta. Al principio Effie la miró y ni siquiera la percibió pero poco después posó su mirada en ella dándose cuenta que aquella mujer encantadora era la misma chica desgarbada que había llevado ella a los juegos. Se encaminó hacia ella y la abrazó, eso sí sin perder el protocolo de bienvenida tan estricto que seguía.

- ¡Katniss! Eres toda una dama.

- Muchas gracias Effie, tú estás tan elegante como siempre- Sonrió ella.

- Me alegro mucho de verte, hacía tiempo que quería hacerlo.

- Al menos escuchabas mi voz.

- Cierto- Sonrió ella.

Por detrás de Effie y sosteniendo una copa mientras protestaba a un avox apareció su mentor, que no parecía el mismo Haymitch de siempre. El matrimonio con Effie lo había cambiado completamente.

- Preciosa...- Murmuró ella agarrando a su mujer por la cintura.

- No, Haym, la gente...

Haymitch miró entonces hacia la compañía de su mujer y casi se le cae la copa de las manos.

- Por las patas de todos mis gansos que están en el doce ¿Tú eres Katniss Everdeen?

- La misma- Sonrió ella.

- ¿Qué te han hecho? ¡Es un milagro!

Katniss lo abrazó sin contener la risa. Sí, era el mismo aunque por fuera no lo pareciese.

- Más bien lo ha hecho la vida.

- No pareces una babosa muerta.

- ¡Haym!- Prostestó Effie.- Compórtate.

- Déjalo Effie, nos conocemos.

En medio de aquel dulce encuentro empezaron a sonar unas cornetas y todos los invitados se dieron la vuelta hacia la entrada principal. Effie empezó a corretear separándose de ellos lo que le mostró a Katniss que llegaba el momento de ver a Peeta... Pero no a Peeta sólo sino con su futura mujer... Que no era ella. Haymitch apoyó la mano en su hombro y la miró como si supiese lo que le pasaba por la cabeza. Katniss sonrió amargamente al darse cuenta que aún se seguían entendiendo sin hablar.

Por la puerta principal aparecieron agarrados por la mano unos sonrientes y flamantes Peeta y Delly vestidos ambos de un blanco excesivamente elegante. Effie comenzó a llorar como si ya se fueran a casar allí y Katniss no pudo quitar su mirada de Peeta. Seguía tan atractivo y único como siempre... O incluso más. Los invitados empezaron a acercarse a ellos dándoles la bienvenida y Katniss se quedó al lado de Haymitch un buen rato sin saber bien qué hacer.

- Ve ahí preciosa y muéstrale lo que se ha perdido. Peeta sigue siendo Peeta y le sigue gustando lo mismo- Le guiño el ojo él antes de desaparecer en la mesa de los aperitivos.

Katniss no había entendido muy bien aquello pero reunió toda su fuerza voluntad y con un largo suspiro se puso en la fila de las felicitaciones. Cuando llegó su turno Peeta abrió la boca sin tan si quiera decirle un hola. Katniss le estrechó la mano primero a Delly dándole dos besos y luego a Peeta. Cuando sus manos se rozaron sintió que una descarga eléctrica se apoderaba de ella pero pronto aparto su mano de él y se alejó. No quería dar un espectáculo. Se acercó a Annie y la miró.

- Lo has hecho muy bien Kat- Le sonrió ella y Katniss le correspondió.

La fiesta estaba siendo agradable y para sorpresa de Katniss divertida. El reencuentro con Johanna, Effie y Gale le había alegrado el día además de bailar con el pequeño Finnick. Pero todo se tornó negro cuando una mano agarró su hombro y ella se giró. Se encontró cara a cara con Gale y su sonrisa. Katniss bufó y lo saludó educadamente queriendo desaparecer de su vista lo antes posible pero él no se lo permitió.

- ¿Me permites un baile señorita Everdeen? - Él le tendió la mano sonriente y Katniss le lanzó una mirada asesina- Sólo es un baile.

Siguiendo su idea de no montar un espectáculo Katniss se dirigió a la pista con él y se puso a bailar intentando no mostrar su descontento, aunque sabía que quienes la conociesen lo verían desde lejos. Gale sonreía como si hubiera ganado una batalla importantisima y Katniss le seguía el ritmo deseando por primera vez en la noche que se acabara ya la fiesta. La voz de Peeta la distrajo, le pareció que venía de su cabeza pero estaba justo a su lado. Peeta le pidió permiso a Gale para robarle a Katniss para bailar y él se la ofreció de mala gana. Los músculos de ella se tensaron tan pronto como él posó su delicada mano en su cintura.

- Casi no te conozco- Le susurró él al oído mientras se movía lentamente al ritmo de la música.

- Lo mismo puedo decir yo.- Dijo ella nerviosa intentando controlarse.

- Estás preciosa esta noche.

- Gracias...

Bailaron durante un rato en silencio y Katniss se dejó llevar por las sensaciones. Sabía que lo hacía por educación y porque era buena persona pero no sabía que Peeta se estaba derritiendo por dentro teniéndola entre sus brazos en aquel momento. Delly apareció quitandolos de la ensoñación a ambos. Cogió a Peeta y fueron a bailar juntos. Katniss se dirigió a Annie y agarró su bolso.

- Me voy, no aguanto más.- Le dijo ella en el oído.

- Pero Kat.

Katniss le dio un beso al pequeño Finnick y se despidió de todos con la mano a lo lejos de todos, se dirigió a la puerta y desapareció por el pasillo mientras Peeta la miraba irse decepcionado.

La noche se había vuelto negra para ambos.

* * *

**Hola de nuevo, aquí estoy. Me da la sensación de que esta historia va a ir un poco lenta. No sé cuanto va a durar porque la voy escribiendo sobre la marcha pero deciros que intentaré subir dos o tres veces por semana porque el cinco de septiembre me voy de vacaciones una semana y quiero recompensarlo. Ya me diréis que os ha parecido el breve encuentro con Peeta. Y siento que los capítulos sean tan cortos pero yo soy la reina de los capítulos cortos MUAJAJAJJAJAAJJA. Y no os quejéis que siempre digo cosas importantes por capítulo.**

**Contesto reviews por PM.**

**Con todo mi love.**

**Carniss.**


	3. Chapter 3

Si queréis contactar conmigo podéis hacerlo a través de twitter soy KatMellark12 o ElenaG_LSD (Son cuentas de rol pero también las utilizo para esto) o por mi personal CaaarGarcia.

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

La casa estaba en silencio y el viento golpeaba suave en las puertas de la terraza. Katniss abrió la puerta y se sentó en la silla de afuera mirando el mar ¿Qo ué había hecho? Sabía que por su bien no debería haber ido, por mucho que se reencontrase con sus amigos, porque sus sentimientos por él seguían a flor de piel y no sabía como ocultarlos. Tenía tantas preguntas que le quería hacer. Tanto deseo hacia él... Era tonta y más que tonta.

Se puso a repasar las facciones de Peeta y su vestimenta. Estaba tan deslumbrante y encantador como siempre. Cuando le había susurrado en el oído había activado su lado mujer salvaje pero se había contenido. Porque como se hubiese tirado encima de él en medio de la fiesta de compromiso de él con otra no quedaría bien, definitivamente no. Sonrió ante su huida, parecía el cuento de la cenicienta aunque no había perdido el zapato. Más le valía, con lo que le habían costado.

Decidió dejar consumirse y subió a su habitación. Mañana no tenía que trabajar así que podría ir al 12 a visitar a Prim... Necesitaba hablar con ella aunque fuese de aquella manera.

El día amaneció soleado como casi todos en el cuatro. Katniss se vistió rapidamente y salió con una maleta pequeña en dirección a la estación de tren. Llevaba en la mano un libro que Annie le había regalado se llamaba '50 sombras Cato' , ahora hasta hacían libros porno... Y mira que utilizar a una persona que estaba muerta... Bueno al menos se reiría en el viaje y se entretendría.

Las horas del viaje se le hicieron amenas con el libro, era una auténtica fantasmada... Nadie querría un Cato pudiendo tener un Peeta, era obvio. Y aunque no pudiera tener un Peeta preferiría un Gale antes que un Cato. Una tontería de libro. Le regaló el libro a una señora que la miraba intrigado y salió del tren. Sus sentidos se activaron automaticamente al sentir aquel viento y aquel olor del bosque que tenía su Distrito. Aunque no quisiese hacerlo lo añoraba mucho.

Caminó hacia su casa de la aldea de los vencedores y vio que de la chimenea de la casa de Peeta salía humo... ¡Genial! Estaban viviendo allí, y ella que pensaba que estarían en casa de Delly. Entró en su casa y quito las cortinas y todo. Estaba todo demasiado sucio. Limpió todo como pudo hasta que el timbre sonó y bajo de la primera planta recubierta de polvo y con un mono de trabajo puesto. Se encontró con Peeta cara a cara y no pudo evitar sonrojarse al pensar en como estaba vestida ella.

-Eh... Hola.

- Hola Katniss - Sonrió él.- Vi movimiento en tu casa y pensé que serías tú o tu madre. Te traje bollos.- Entró en la casa y Katniss cerró la puerta sacudiéndose como pudo.

- Muchas gracias no hacía falta.

- Sabes bien que para mí no es molestia.

Katniss le sonrió y su cabeza fue a su ensoñación en la que Peeta y ella vivían juntos y él la malcriaba con bollos y ella a caricias en el pelo... Y había besos, y duchas largas juntos, y días enteros en la cama desnudos, y cenas a la luz de las velas... Suspiró y lo miró.

- Debo cambiarme tengo que hacer algo importante.

- Eh, claro- Dijo él rascándose la nuca. Ven a cenar esta noche a casa, Delly no está que está en el 1. Será agradable poder tener tu compañía.

- Allí estaré.- Sonrió ella mientras veía como él se iba.

Cerró la puerta y volvió a resoplar cogió un bollo y se lo comió, y luego otro y así hasta que termino en el suelo de la cocina llorando y acabandose todos los bollos. Era hora de ir a hablar con Prim. Se duchó quitando toda la suciedad y se vistió con la ropa de cazar pero sin el arco. Arrancó del jardín un par de prímulas y se puso en camino del bosque.

Pasó la alambrada con extrema flexibilidad y se sorprendió al ver que todavía era capaz de hacerlo facilmente. Corrió hacia el lago y lo atravesó. Al llegar a la pradera observó una tumba rodeada de flores todavía frescas. Los ojos empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas. Habían pasado años pero aún le dolía exageradamente que su pequeña no estuviese con ella. Caminó hacia ella y posó las prímulas sentándose al lado de la tumba y mirando el nombre de la pequeña grabado en la piedra gris.

- Siento no haber podido venir más veces patito, ya sabes que estoy en el cuatro... pero no te olvido, te lo juro.- Se secó las primeras lágrimas que caían por su rostro- Te echo muchísimo de menos y te necesito tanto. En el hospital del cuatro hace falta una doctora tan buena como lo eras tú, yo ni me acerco a ti.- Suspiró viendo que las lágrimas ya eran más comunes resbalando por sus mejillas.- Me siento muy sola, y desearía con toda mi alma que fueses tú quien estuvieses hablándome a mí y no yo... Desearía que tu hermoso rostro se convirtiese en el de una señorita preciosa que enamorase a los hombres con tan solo mirarlos...

Katniss tuvo que hacer una pausa de varios minutos mientras intentaba controlar las lágrimas. Era difícil e iba serlo siempre visitar la tumba de su hermana.

- Todo sigue como siempre aunque Finnick está enorme y Annie sigue sin querer tener pareja. En cuanto a Peeta se va a casar con Delly.- Sonrió tristemente al saber que su hermana le diría que luchase por él. - No puedo hacerlo patito, ellos se quieren, mi vida se limita a ser el símbolo de la rebelión que no quería ser, echarte de menos y trabajar... No haré otra cosa.

Se acercó más a la tumba y lloró hasta que vio que se hacía de noche. Besó la piedra, acarició las prímulas y se encaminó a su casa. Todavía tenía que prepararse para la cena con Peeta y le haría falta otra ducha, para ocultar que llevaba llorando toda la tarde.

* * *

**Un capítulo muy cortito lo sé pero es que si seguía escribiendo iba a poner un testamento que le diría Katniss a Prim y no puedo porque me pongo a llorar y no paro... Dios... ****Esa niña tendría que haber vivido ¡¿PORQUE NOS HICISTE ESTO? ¿NO TE LLEGÓ CON FINNICK?** **Voy a dejar esto que sino lloro. Espero que os gustase.**

**Respondo reviews por PM y actualizaré entre cada dos y tres días.**

**Con todo mi love.**

**Carniss.**


	4. Chapter 4

Hola!

Sé que me váis a matar pero voy a pausar esta historia creo que hasta navidades porque ahora mismo no tengo mucho tiempo y como la voy escribiendo sobre la marcha me cuesta mucho seguirla y antes de escribir capítulos mierda prefiero pausarla y dedicarle el tiempo que creo que se merece y no fastidiarla como hago la mayoría de las veces.

Espero que me perdonéis, y sí, veréis que subo otros fics pero porque ya los tengo escritos y lo único que tengo que hacer es contestar reviews.

Lo siento mucho, y gracias por seguir ahí a pesar de todo.

Con cariño.


End file.
